


Pharah Eats Zarya's Sweaty Ass

by Mr_Self_Destruct



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Ass Worship, Rimming, Sweat, ass worship, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Self_Destruct/pseuds/Mr_Self_Destruct
Summary: It's pretty much all there in the title ¯\_(ツ)_/¯.  Also, it is criminal that there are like, no stories about Zarya's ass god dangit.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Pharah Eats Zarya's Sweaty Ass

“Fareeha… are you alright?” The question jarred Pharah from her near hypnotized state. 

“Uh… yeah, Aleksandra… I-I’m fine, thanks. Just a little distracted,” she chuckled as she tried to calm herself, a blush spreading across her face. She had no intention of letting Zarya know she was ogling her. 

“Alright, well come on. We still have squat thrusts and deadlifting to work on,” Zarya said. Pharah nodded and walked with her to the other side of the gym, making sure to walk behind her the whole time. Zarya and Pharah had been workout partners for weeks, but Pharah had been developing a deeper appreciation for the muscle-bound goddess that she spent so much time with. Particularly, her ass. Pharah found herself staring at it with every chance she got; although, it usually wasn’t for very long before Zarya would ask what she was doing. Of course, if she knew the thing of beauty she had on her backside, she wouldn’t blame Pharah. Perfectly rounded, mostly solid from muscle, but with just enough fat to provide endless amounts of jiggle with each step she took. 

Today was a particularly warm day, which led to copious amounts of sweat dripping off of both of the women’s bodies. This fact wasn’t lost on Pharah, as she noticed that Zarya’s tight shorts began to stick to her body, allowing the Egyptian woman to see every subtle curve of the Russian’s ass. It took every last ounce of effort she had to not get on her knees and begin devouring Zarya’s ass right then and there. She could only imagine how strong that scent must be deep between her cheeks. Fareeha was certain that she took good care of herself back there, which meant that the scent would be nothing but her crush’s musk. She needed it.

“Fareeehaaa,” Zarya called teasingly. “Are you coming,” she queried with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about what I have to do later,” Pharah mumbled. 

“Oh really? Like what,” Zarya asked, quirking an eyebrow.

‘Sucking every last bit of sweat off your sweet asshole,’ Pharah thought, which made her blush even deeper before she replied. “Oh you know, just some… cleaning that I’ve been putting off.” Alecksandra nodded with a smile and walked over to the weights. Fareeha stood behind her in order to spot/stare at her exercise partner. She found it increasingly difficult to not reach out and grope the Russian woman’s supple cheeks as she bent over to pick up the heavy weight. 

Zarya strained to lift it as every muscle in her body flexed, including her glutes. Pharah bit her lip as she saw the Russian’s ass tighten. She couldn’t wait anymore. She needed her ass now. But how was she going to do it? She pondered many different excuses to touch her, but the lust clouding her mind made any advanced cognition almost impossible. Many of the excuses were far too thinly veiled for her liking, but as Pharah gazed at the Russian woman’s tight, juicy, and round ass, she decided to throw caution to the wind and try the first option that came to her head. 

“Y-you know, Aleksandra… Your glutes are looking awfully… tense. And there’s a special muscle relaxation technique my mother taught me that could, umm… help loosen them up. I-if you’re willing to let me try,” Fareeha suggested, stumbling over most of her words. As soon as the suggestion left her mouth, she felt a pang of regret and mentally scolded herself. Zarya looked at her, somewhat confused at her friend’s difficulty speaking. 

“Well, they have been feeling a bit tighter than usual. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try; I could use a break anyways,” the Russian responded before setting the weight down. Pharah’s eyes widened and she had to take a second to get over her shock before trying her best to feign a semblance of expertise. 

“A-alright. Umm, maybe just lie down on the bench and I’ll see what I can do,” she stuttered. Zarya smiled and lied down on her stomach, presenting her ass to the Egyptian woman. A blush spread across Pharah’s face, her palms became damp with sweat, and her heart started to pound; this was her chance. She had to do it right, or else she’d risk Zarya becoming suspicious. The Egyptian took slow, hesitant steps towards her muscular crush before setting her sights on her goal: the round, luscious ass of the goddess that lay before her. 

‘Better get to it,’ Pharah thought before her arms reached out, almost against her will. After what felt like hours of anticipation, she felt her hands make contact with Zarya’s ass. Her eyes widened in amazement as she pressed her hands against the firm mounds, marveling at the added softness that only years of perfecting could create. Pharah started to wonder to herself if Zarya purposely worked to make her ass look and feel this good. 

She began to notice the heat radiating from the Russian’s ass, most likely caused by her intense exercising. This warmth made the Pharah all the more tempted to shove her face in those cheeks. Being in such close proximity to Zarya’s ass allowed the Egyptian to smell the heady musk coming from it, which nearly drove her crazy. It seemed to cloud her mind and make it harder and harder to form any intelligent thoughts. 

After a couple seconds, she started massaging and rubbing the bodybuilder’s cheeks, her pussy getting wetter and wetter the entire time. The moans of relief and pleasure coming from Zarya didn’t help in the slightest either. Pharah fought with all her strength to not move her face any closer, lest she find out about her ulterior motive to this massage. She tried her hardest to file away the feeling of every inch of her ass in her memory, so she could always think back to it when she pleasured herself, thinking about the plush softness and its contrast with the firmness lying not far beneath. 

After a minute or two, the Egyptian’s mind was swimming in a pool of pheromones and lust. She’d moved her face as close to Zarya’s rear as she could without worrying about her becoming suspicious. As a result, the musk had grown stronger, only serving to make her mind even more clouded. Finally, Pharah had had enough; she needed more. She inched her hands up until they reached the waistband of the Russian’s tight shorts, but continued to rub, pretending she was focusing more on her hips. Then, with as much caution as she could muster, she started to grip the waistband, but right as she began to pull… “Alright, I think that’s enough for now. Thank you, Fareeha, I feel so much better!” Pharah held back a disappointed groan before giving a forced smile.

“It was my pleasure, Aleksandra,” she hesitantly replied. Zarya chuckled.

“I feel so relaxed… I’m not sure if I want to exercise anymore today. You know, we’ve been working hard all week. Let’s just call it a day, hmm?” The Egyptian certainly felt exhausted after the whole ordeal, so she nodded and smiled in agreement. “But first, I should probably shower,” Zarya commented. Pharah blushed yet again, but she wasn’t in the mood for another tense, sexual moment like before. Then again, the sweat dripping off her body was a strong indication that a shower would be a great idea. She’d just try her best to avoid the Russian, shower, and go home as fast as she could. 

Once she got into the locker room, Pharah nearly tore her clothes off. As she got down to her bra and panties, Zarya walked in and began undressing next to her. Her heart began to pound as she saw the Russian bodybuilder strip down until she was also in her bra and panties. Before long, she realized that the Egyptian was staring at her. “Umm, Fareeha? Is something wrong,” she queried. Pharah blinked a couple times before blushing.

“S-sorry, I was just staring off into space. Long day,” she said as she chuckled.

“Yes, we’ve both done quite a bit today. But now we can finally go home and get some rest,” Zarya replied with a relaxed smile before unclipping her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. Pharah turned away from the Russian’s perfectly shaped breasts, desperate to maintain control of herself. She then unclipped her own bra, allowing her shapely boobs to swing free. The Egyptian let out a sigh of relief as that portion of skin was allowed to breathe for the first time in a few hours.

“Oh damn,” Zarya exclaimed. Pharah looked over to see what was wrong before being treated to the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. The Russian had apparently removed her panties, but then dropped her keys, forcing her to bend over and expose her tight, pink asshole to the Egyptian. That was all she needed to see. Zarya stood back up and put her keys in her locker. Right as she shut the door, Pharah dropped to her knees behind the Russian, staring at her bare ass in all of its glory. She noticed a small bead of sweat that started at her hip drip down her right cheek before dropping off to the floor. It was a work of art; nothing short of absolute perfection, and finally, the Egyptian would get the chance to show it the love and worship it deserved.

Zarya jumped as what felt like a pair of lips pressed against her ass. She glanced back to find Pharah planting a kiss so passionate that it’d put a Parisian lover to shame on her asscheek. “Fareeha! What are you doi—”

“Shhhh,” Pharah interrupted, a desperate look in her eyes. “Please, just please let me have this… I just…” The Egyptian couldn’t finish her sentence before pressing more frantic kisses against the Russian’s ass, alternating between her left and right cheek. She moaned as the flesh gave an inch or so beneath her lips before holding firm once they reached the taut muscles of the Russian’s rear. Zarya blushed at this much attention to her rear, not used to someone showing this much adoration for her body, or at least not with such boldness. She’d had her fans and worshippers, of course, but she’d never figured one of her closest friends would have such feelings for her. 

As the kisses continued, Zarya couldn’t help but notice how good those soft, loving lips felt as they pressed themselves against her ass over and over again, almost desperate to show their devotion to her. She’d never thought that she’d be able to feel pleasure from what seemed like such a mundane part of her body, especially from what seemed like such a strange thing to do to it. The Russian gazed back at her worshipper, feeling her inhibitions fade away and be replaced with sheer lust. 

In between kisses, Pharah quickly noticed that Zarya hadn’t pushed her away or told her to stop. Yet she still began to hesitate out of worry. What would she think of her friend now? The Egyptian began to slow her kisses down and looked up at the bodybuilder. She had a deep blush adorning her face and her hands were propped up on the lockers to lean on. She was looking back at Pharah, a slight grin adorning her face. “Z-Zarya… I’m sorry, I—”

“Did I say you could stop, Fareeha,” Zarya asked, her voice hinted with dominant lust. Pharah shuddered in pleasure before looking back down at the Russian’s ass. 

“Right…,” she muttered before burying her face in her friend’s rear. The overwhelming musk was stronger than ever as it overwhelmed the Egyptian’s mind, compelling her to keep her nose pressed against the hypnotic scent. She could hear the Russian’s light moans and grunts above her, which made her go into a near frenzied state. Pharah began almost desperately huffing Zarya’s ass musk and adding in a few passionate kisses on her cheeks as well, even going as far as to lick the sweat off of each of her asscheeks. 

After a few minutes, she pulled away, panting as her face was beet red. She looked up at Zarya, who was looking right back at her. “Aren’t you forgetting something,” she asked with a smirk. Pharah looked up at her in disbelief, much to the Russian’s amusement. She then reached back and spread her cheeks, exposing her tight, pink asshole to the Egyptian. “Lick my asshole, silly girl.”

“Yes, Aleksandra,” Pharah said, her voice dripping with reverence. She then leaned in and pressed her face against Zarya’s asshole, her tongue lapping at it like a dog that was desperate for water. The Russian’s moans spurred her on as she bathed the tight hole in her saliva. She reached down between her legs and began to finger her already dripping slit. This caused the Egyptian to start moaning as well, the vibrations only adding to the bodybuilder’s pleasure. 

Zarya reached her hand back and pressed Pharah’s head deeper between her cheeks, smirking down at the girl making oral love to her ass. After a few more minutes of this, the Russian decided to move on to the grand finale. She pulled the girl’s face out of her ass and licked her lips at the sight of the panting, blushing girl with her face covered in drool. “Go lie down on the bench, Fareeha,” she commanded. Fareeha nodded with a wide grin, rushed over to the bench, and got herself in position.

Zarya sauntered over to the girl who was offering her face as her seat and stood with the girl’s head between her legs, giving her a nice view of her ass and pussy. After giving Pharah a nice preview, she plopped her ass down on her face, which was met with a whorish moan. The Russian’s asshole was pressed against her nose, while her pussy settled right on her mouth. The Egyptian didn’t need to be told what to do from there. She took deep sniffs of the bodybuilder’s musk and began lapping at her pussy, letting out a satisfied moan at the sweet, tart flavor. Her hand went right back to her own pussy and began to rub again.

“I don’t think so, Fareeha. Let me take care of you,” Zarya said as she pushed Fareeha’s hand away, replacing it with her own. The pair’s moans filled the locker room as the Russian grinded on Phara’s face. Her fingers pumped in and out of the girl’s cunt with almost militaristic efficiency and relentlessness. The Egyptian could only lie back as her crush completely dominated all her senses. It didn’t take long at all for her climax to slam into her as though it were a wave, starting at her toes and then sweeping up throughout the rest of her body. For a brief period, her body was numb, but she could still smell the Russian’s powerful musk.

“Poor girl, you must have been so pent up,” Zarya said with an almost motherly tone. “But you still have to finish me off.” Pharah happily obeyed and swirled her tongue inside the bodybuilder’s pussy while still huffing her ass musk. After a few more minutes, the Russian’s thrusts became more sporadic as her orgasm grew nearer until finally, she gave one last thrust into the girl’s face. Her muscles tightened as her climax roared through her body until the ecstasy passed. She maintained her position atop the girl’s face for a few more seconds, enjoying the feeling of the girl’s face in her taint before climbing off of her. Fareeha stayed on the bench, catching her breath after the powerful orgasm she just experienced. 

“Alright, now we should probably shower. Would you like to join me,” Zarya queried with a wink. Pharah blushed at this, but lept up and nodded. The Russian chuckled before turning around and walking to the showers. “Well, come along, then. You can help me scrub some… hard to reach places.” The Egyptian eagerly followed, her eyes not leaving the bodybuilder’s ass the entire time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Zarya, so honestly, I might continue this. If not, I'm definitely doing another Zarya story in the future uwu.


End file.
